


Swim with me

by darksaron



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Windrunner Sibling chaos, gay mermaids, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksaron/pseuds/darksaron
Summary: New WindWind AU Story with lot's of Mermaids! Eventually happy ending, but they have to pass through trials and hardships to achieve it. ;)





	1. Chapter 1 part 1: A hunt’s consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta Rain and my gf!!  
> Also Thanks to Rey for making the WindWind tag!

Chapter 1 part 1: A hunt’s consequence

As the storm rumbled above the surface of the ocean and the upper world seemed to move back and forth, the world underwater, in contrast, hardly moved. Its current seemed as if it had its own mind, disconnected from the events of the upper world the deeper one went. Sylvanas Windrunner herself only felt a slight movement of current against her fine scaled skin from her position. The gills on her neck, hidden behind her long fin ears hardly moved as she calmly breathed in and out. Her long forest green fin rhythmically moved up and down, its fine silver markings shimmering whenever rays of light fell on it. In her right hand, she held an old hunter spear, its tip made from the strong tooth of a giant shark. Despite its age it still did not wither with time in its sharpness, the shaft made out of enchanted wood from the underwater trees, on the other hand, showed marks of years, held in strong hands. The lone mermaid grabbed the edge of the cliff formation she was hovering over with her left hand.

The current was perfect for her hunt. She had kept tabs on her prey for over a week while on scouting patrols with the others. Her golden glowing eyes, which were common for her kin, peered over the rocks, downwards towards to a small crack in the rocks between corrals. Tonight, they would have a good meal. She smirked thinking of her elder sister Alleria, who for sure would not hesitate to give her a stern word for this later.

A swarm of small fish hectically rushed past her. A stream had caught them by surprise, carrying them over the cliff to the open. Her body tensed as her eyes narrowed. “Don’t disappoint me now…”

The hold around her spear tightened as the unmistakable flash of maroon green came catapulted out of the crack towards the swarm, her patience finally paying off.

It was a moraine of remarkable size, well worth of days’ meal for Sylvanas’ family. With fast precision the moraine dashed forth into the swarm, its mouth wide open. It was now or never. With a strong push, Sylvanas chased after it. To caught up in its hunt the moraine only took notice of the charging mermaid in the last second. Sylvanas noted how her prey appeared even bigger from up close than she had anticipated. Using the spear as an extension of her arm, Sylvanas rammed it forth, catching her prey right into its side.

The moraine shifted quickly around Sylvanas as she cursed, her spear slipping and piercing its side instead.

The spear tip went through the side of the moraine easily, appearing out of the other side. Its blood weaved freely in the water. It was only a matter of time before other predators would notice and rush here for a free meal. 

‘Now I got you.’ Or so Sylvanas thought.

The moraine did not willingly comply. It wiggled strongly around, trying to free itself. The swarm of small fishes were disoriented and hecticly swimming around them. Sylvanas had to hold the spear with both hands as she tried to steer the moraine back to the cliff. She had to put her whole weight against it as the moraine tried to swim out to the open water.

From one moment to the next the moraine suddenly changed its tactic, aiming at her. Only her strong hold on her weapon prevented the moraine from putting its jaw around her neck. It’s sharp teeth bared at her, its yellow eyes staring directly into her eyes. Sylvanas knew that if she would only - even for a second - slip, it would get her.

Showing her own sharp fangs, Sylvanas growled and gave the spear another hard push, shoving the moraine to the side. One of them would have to give, and for sure it was not her.

It was neither her nor the moraine which gave in. Sylvanas cursed as the shaft of the spear broke.

The enraged moraine did not waste any time, going straight for her, it’s long body curling around her. It snapped at Sylvanas face, but her fast reflexes took over and she moved her head to the side, avoiding the bite. As it charged again, Sylvanas managed to lift the shaft she was still holding in her hands and used it as a shield.

The moraine’s jaw held the shaft in a death grip, pulling and trying to pry it out of the mermaid's hands.

There was little time to think, the fight was taking its toll on Sylvanas. Adrenaline was only able to do so much. Letting the shaft go, Sylvanas managed to grab the moraine’s neck, her sharp claws digging into its scale-covered skin. Her other hand went to her belt where she kept her knife. The two of them whirled in the water, each one trying to win the upper hand.

Then it all went still.

Sylvanas freed herself with a small amount of struggle. She cursed, displeased with herself. This did not go as she had planned. She pulled the knife out of the moraine’s head and put it back into its holder. For a moment she looked at the empty eyes of the moraine who just moments ago had fought with her, its gaze empty and forlorn. Her eyes wandered along the dead body.

Another thing she would have to explain. She swam back to the cliff she had waited on while holding the moraines neck with one hand. Perhaps she could exchange some of the moraine meat for a stronger bone shaft to make a new spear. At the cliff, she picked up the bag she had left back there. It was a common hunters bag, made out of seaweed and webbed with special arcane to prevent the smell caught prey from outside. It was a tight fit but Sylvanas managed to get the moraine inside without needed to cut it or leave anything behind. She took the broken spear tip out of its flank and attached it on her belt with an extra string.

Her hand went through her hair, trying to make it look less battle tussled. No need to let her coven think that there had been any problems. She could still feel her body protesting from the moraines tight embrace.

Taking a look back over the cliff she could see the first small predators coming in the distance. It was time to go home. She had already gotten for what she came for.

As she was already close to the border of the sun coven, it would take time to reach her home again. Sylvanas felt no desire to adventure outside of her coven’s border. Yet feeling the weight of her hunt, she did not mind a little risk now and then. It was a good catch and would make sure her family was well fed for over a week, maybe a bit less if they traded some of it. Nothing truly forbid any of their kin to hunt alone. The only rule the coven had in the matter was that everyone did do their part for the coven to survive and thrive.

As she swam over a coral reef Sylvanas could not help herself from a small detour. She found some black corals and started to unearth them and put them into the bag. A sound caught her by surprise and she looked up from her work. She glanced around but found nothing. Her hand reached to the bag. There was nothing out of the ordinary as far as she could see, and yet her quills started to brighten in color. Slowly she raised up-

Something crashed into the mermaids side, making her let go of both bag and the coral in her hand. A slight sting was felt and Sylvanas raised her hand just to bring it fast down and hit whatever had attached itself to her side. After two hits it finally let go.

"Mgrlllmgrlrrr!!!!"

Sylvanas quills flared in annoyance. Of all the things to get attacked from, it was a murloc! Sylvanas showed her fangs and hissed at it. She had seen murlocs before, obviously. But this one... Its coloring seemed out of place. Its scales too pale without any shine and its eyes a glowing dark red, the spike fins on its back floppy hanging. It did not look healthy, differently from the ones Sylvanas was used to encounter.

Her eyes started to glow brighter, the color of her quills turning warningly red. The markings on her skin and fishtail shimmering dangerously blue hue. She got her knife from the belt, ready to use it once more.

Sylvanas growled, lifting herself up to tower over the murloc, taunt it. It was a risk. Murlocs rarely were alone. They were like swarms, and a single mermaid hardly stood a chance against a swarm, not considering one already spend from the hunt. They stared at each other for a moment. But it was the Murloc who first yielded, slipping away into a crack between the corals Sylvanas only now noticed. A detail which had slipped her notice.

Sylvanas did not calm down completely, her features still feral. Carefully she snatched her bag, not bothering with taking the dropped coral and made her way fast into the direction of her home.

— - - -

Sylvanas felt like young gubby (mermaid child) again, standing in front of her home like this. Her hand subconsciously went up to her hair one last time, combing through and taking a deep breath. She had managed to calm down completely before reaching the coven. 

Trying to appear casual, she opened the door and swam inside, rushing towards the kitchen. If she was lucky, she could just prepare her catch now and be done with it.

“Where have you been?”

Or she could just greet her sister. Sylvanas' lips quirked up, putting the bag on the counter and turning around. She leaned up against the nearest counter, her tail moving lazily to keep her afloat. “How rude, sister. Were you never taught to not sneak up on others?”

Alleria Windrunner floated at the entrance of the kitchen, arms crossed, glaring. She had braided a strand of her blond hair, as she usually did. Sylvanas noted that her elder sister was still wearing her scout uniform. 

Alleria narrowed her eyes and frowned, swimming towards her. Sylvanas felt herself stiffen a little and she forced herself not to flinch or float under her sister’s attention. Alleria used to be more relaxed a long time ago, now she could be... overbearing at times.

“Well,” Alleria commented as she looked at her judgmentally from head to tail tip, grimacing at the scratches and bruises that were forming on Sylvanas’ skin. “You look like shit.”

“Glad to see you too.” Sylvanas replied in a monotone voice, almost rolling her eyes at her elder sister’s ‘concern’. She looked around, before narrowing her eyes and turning back to Alleria. “Where’s little fin?”

“With some of her friends,” Alleria replied slowly with a head tilt. She never fell for Sylvanas’ distraction attempts, and she could tell that her dear sister was being evasive. She scanned Sylvanas’ form again and her gaze caught something hanging, shattered, off of her sister’s belt. She leaned in to get a closer look when suddenly she realized what it was. “Is that Veressa’s spear?!” She reached for the belt for what was left of the spear.

To her credit, Sylvanas did not try to stop Alleria. She just closed her eyes and sighed. There was no sense trying to evade the scolding about to come.

Alleria inspected the spear pike and the shattered shaft which was still attached to it. “Sylvanas Windrunner.” She growled slightly, glaring at her younger sister. It could almost be considered as permanent look when it concerned Sylvanas.

And there it goes. Sylvanas slightly parted one of her eyes and took a deep breath. “Before you start, I do realize that I may have had made... a slight mistake.” She held up her hand as  
Alleria's mouth opened to rebuke her statement. Honestly, Sylvanas sneered, She needs to realize that I am an adult too. “I was going to get the shaft replaced-”

“With what exactly?”

“I will tell you if you let me finish!” Sylvanas snapped at Alleria whose lips drew into a thin line but she quieted, her arms crossed. “Thank you.” She knew that she really should not poke her sister like that, but it was just too much fun. She pointed at the bag behind her on the counter. “I was hunting for our meal.” She gritted her teeth in annoyance at the memory. “The spear breaking was just a little mishap. I will trade some of the meat and innards with Bemarrin. I’m pretty sure he wouldn't mind some fresh catch.”

The elder mermaid nodded thoughtfully.

“Besides, our little fin has needed a new spear for some time.” Sylvanas reasoned.

Alleria huffed before her expression softened, and she shook her head softly. “Why do you have to be like this?”

Sylvanas tilted her head slightly, one of her brows raising. “I do not know what you mean.”

Rolling her eyes Alleria put her hands on Sylvanas shoulders and turned her around, steering her away from the counter and out of the kitchen. “You know exactly what I mean Miss ‘I-Do-Not-Talk-About-My-Plans’.” She gave her a playful shove. “Go clean up and then we can prepare that catch of yours.”

As she moved away, she could feel her sister's gaze burning on her back. A little bit more trust would not hurt, Sylvanas mused as she reached the designated sleeping area of the house. They all had their own makeshift shell nest in this room, as was for most mermaid children. For a moment she stopped at the entrance, her eyes shifting to the closed door to the left of the room, their parent’s own sleeping area lying behind it. None of them had claimed it as their own, though Alleria by rights as the oldest could do it. Years had passed, years which paled the memory of their voices. Sylvanas shook her head sharply and her ears flicked at the intrusive thought. She had accepted her parents’ death long ago, not dwelling on ‘what if’s like Vanessa or focusing her time and anger on culprits like Alleria. There was no good on either of these ways. As long as they still had each other.

Sylvanas swam to her nest where her chest with her own belongings was. She opened the storage, her own scout uniform neatly folded inside, the band with the sigma of captain laying on top. Taking off her belt carefully, she put it next to the uniform. She would be back tomorrow on a scouting mission with her own squadron.

\- - -

Freshened up, Sylvanas returned to the kitchen and found Alleria who had already freed the moraine from its confined bag prison. She hummed as she inspected it. “Nice catch. Must have given you quite a fight.”

Sylvanas laughed. “More or less. I am sorry about the spear.” She went to give her sister a hand, helping with cutting the catch open. They cut off the head.

“Why didn’t you take yours?”

“I forgot it at the tower.”

“Tried not to run into dear elder sister while going out alone?” Alleria teased putting the innards in a bowl. A simple arcane charm engraved into the sink kept the blood from freely mixing in the house.

Sylvanas shrugged, keeping herself from commenting on it. “How is Liadrin by the way?”

Alleria gave her a side glance, her knife stilling its movement, carefully removing the bones.

Sylvanas smiled a little too friendly for Alleria to buy it as simple curiosity.

“You’re really not subtle, I hope you know that.” The elder sibling commented. The knife continued its work, making sure to not break any of the bones.

“I can be subtle if that's what you rather would like.” When the knife was removed from the inside of the moraine Sylvanas held up her hands grinning toothily, her fangs showing. “Careful sister, one may get hurt.”

Alleria blinked and put the knife aside. “Your sense of humor is absolutely horrible.”

“Mhm. That does not answer my question.” Taking over Alleria's spot, Sylvanas started cutting the catch into pieces. It would be good trade material, the area where the spear had punctured the flesh was unfortunately unsuitable for trading but would still make a good meal.

“She is fine.” Alleria finally replied slowly after some silence in which only the cutting of the fish was heard.

Sylvanas gave her sister a small side glance but kept silent. She truly could poke her sister more; and usually, she would. There seemed to be more unspoken words in her sister's short reply and the following silence. Sylvanas sighed. They would talk more about it in due time. Problems should not be pilled up.

The next minutes were spent in comfortable silence as each of the two Windrunners did their part in preparing the catch. By the time they were done Sylvanas had packed some meat, bones and cleaned innards with seaweed.

“I will be quick, it should hopefully not take Bemarrin long.”

“You will tell her still.” And there was that older sister voice again.

“Of course, sister. What do you take me for?” Sylvanas said sweetly, looking at Alleria who gave her a knowing look. To not waste any more time she took her bag and put everything away. She hoped she would be back before Veressa came home. Just in case. “I’ll be back soon.” Giving Alleria a peck on the cheek she went off, leaving her to prepare the meal for tonight.

“Swim save and don’t stray!" Alleria called out behind her.

\- - -

By the time she was back from the market, Alleria had finished the meal. “I'm back!” Sylvanas left the bag with food and some other small trinkets she had traded on the table. Her eyes fell on the counter with the prepared food. It was smelling delicious, and her stomach growled loudly at the scent.

Alleria laughed as she came back into the kitchen. “You better hurry. She’ll be back any minute now.”

Sylvanas nodded and hurried away, carrying the long, wrapped up replacement spear for her sister. When she came back, the supplies had already been put away. She helped Alleria with setting up the table.

“Don’t,” Alleria warned, slapping lightly Sylvanas hand away. “We are waiting for Veressa.”

“Just wanted to make sure you did not put too much seasoning on it,” Sylvanas said playfully, dramatically rubbing her hand. The food smelled divine, by default she should have been allowed the first bite of her hunt… She hoped that Veressa would come home soon or else she would have to do something she might regret. Alleria gave her a stern look as if she could read her thoughts.

Lucky for her and her sister, there was no need to try the theory of mind reading or drastic measures. “I'm home!”

“We’re in the kitchen!” Alleria called back, not leaving Sylvanas out of her sight, who could not help but give her an impish smirk.

Both elder Windrunners turned around as the youngest of the three finally swam into view. Veressa, unlike her siblings, had silver hair, and her blue eyes missed their characteristic glow. It was an effect that wasn’t uncommon and most of the times it was caused by great loss or trauma. It could heal with time if the mermaid themselves would allow it. “It smells wonderful. Looks like I got back right on time.”

Veressa was greeting both siblings by touching each of their foreheads with hers when Alleria’s stomach growled. “Well, sounds like we should finally eat.”

“So if it is your stomach, we can eat, but not when it’s mine?” Sylvanas snarked, sitting down with the others around the table.

“I cooked.” Alleria countered, taking the first bite from her.

“I hunted.” Sylvanas snapped back, not wanting to give an inch. Veressa, for her part, was enjoying the food, watching her two sisters bicker.

“There would not be anything left if I let you get started.” Alleria declared finally.

“A speculation of events does not reflect a reality of one, my dear sister.” It was as if they could go on for hours if no one stopped them.

But today it was Alleria who turned her attention away first. “How was your visit?” She asked.

Veressa stopped eating for a moment, smiling. “Quite fun. We were out at the reef-” Sylvanas tensed and stopped eating for a moment. “-at the west. Say, did you see my spear?”

Alleria gave Sylvanas a look, brows raised. “I did not, little fin, but perhaps your sister has?”

“Did you check the storage, the one next to the entrance?” Sylvanas asked.

Veressa huffed, crossing her arms. Her meal was already finished, the shell that served as plate now empty. “Of course I did. I even looked in the refresh room and our nest storage.”

“Hmm, that is indeed strange.” Sylvana mused, thoughtfully tapping her lips with her finger. “Are you sure you checked your nest?”

“Why would I-”

“Did you?”

Veressa grew uncertain under Sylvanas probing gaze. “I guess I could go check to be sure…”

Alleria and Sylvanas watched a rather confused Veressa swim off before Alleria turned back, glaring at Sylvanas. “You are a horrible mermaid, I hope you know that.”

“Oh please, as if you wouldn’t do the same to me,” Sylvanas replied quickly. She rather would say that she was harmless compared to what Alleria had made her go through sometimes.

“Lot of good that did to you.” Alleria murmured into her own food, smiling.

Both of the sisters heard Veressa yelp happily the direction of the sleeping area. The two older sisters shared a knowing smile. “I guess she finally found her spear.” Sylvanas drawled. 

“Dare I ask?”

“Depends if you expect an answer from it.”

Alleria shook her head, taking both her and Veressa’s plates. Sylvanas got up to help her with cleaning up. They could hear Veressa rushing back towards them.

“Don’t swim so fast indoors, Veressa!” Alleria shouted. Sylvanas snorted at that, earning herself an elbow into her side. Sylvanas hummed playfully, grinning, as she and her sister used to chase each other all over the house before Veressa was born.

When the youngest Windrunner came back to them her smile was wide, her long ears quivering in excitement. In her hands, she was holding a brand new spear.

“I take it, it was the right pick?” Sylvanas commented, earning herself a warm hug from Veressa, her body reminding her of a different kind of hug just mere hours ago. She hugged Veressa back while subtly turning the spear safely away from herself.

“I love it! Thank you!” Veressa let her sister go turning to Alleria. “Did you know?” She asked.

The eldest shook her head. “No, little fin. You know how our dear sister loves her secrets.” She checked the spear. It was brand new, the shaft made from strong coral tree wood and the tip a fine, pure white blade. She guessed either tooth or bone, it had some runes engraved and the emblem of the sun coven. There was a moment of surprise in her expression, it was not what they had talked about before. Sylvanas avoided her eyes when she tried to look over. They would have a little chit-chat soon.

“Want to try it out, little fin?” Sylvanas put her arm around Veressas shoulder looking at her. They were almost the same height now.

“Can we?” Veressa asked with a childlike glee, glancing from Sylvanas to Alleria and back and forth.

“Yes sister, can we?” They would talk for sure, Alleria narrowed her eyes at Sylvanas as she was now put on the spot from 4 eyes looking in expectation at her.

Alleria knew when she was outnumbered, sighting she gave them stern look. “Not too long and make sure you two are back before they start turning the lights on.”

“Thankssisyou’rethebest!” Veressa gave Alleria fast hug before grabbing Sylvanas by the arm and rushing out of the house.

TBC...


	2. part 2: a hunts consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I told you, I do not need an escort Lor’themar.” Sylvanas hissed as she and Lor’themar entered the Windrunner house. Her right hand covered her lower face, her eyebrows furrowed into a pained sneer. She could faintly taste blood in the water, grimacing when she realized that it was her own. Both mer-people were dressed in their scout uniforms, Sylvanas right upper arm adoring the golden captain stripes of the scout squadron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a deep breath for this last part of chapter 1.
> 
> You have been warned :)

Chapter 1 part 2: a hunts consequence

\- 3 days later -

“I told you, I do not need an escort Lor’themar.” Sylvanas hissed as she and Lor’themar entered the Windrunner house. Her right hand covered her lower face, her eyebrows furrowed into a pained sneer. She could faintly taste blood in the water, grimacing when she realized that it was her own. Both mer-people were dressed in their scout uniforms, Sylvanas right upper arm adoring the golden captain stripes of the scout squadron.

“With due respect, Captain, you do need help. You nearly swam into a wall on our way here.”

“I wasn’t paying attention.” She growled. She felt something amis but could not tell what it was exactly.

“Twice.” Lor’themar lead her to the kitchen, keeping in close range without touching her. He made sure that she did not accidentally knock anything over but kept a respectful distance, only aiding when it was needed. “I’m more than just your second Sylvanas, you know. I’m also your friend.”

Sitting down at the table Sylvanas waved a hand in acknowledgment. “I know.” It did not mean that she had to like it. “Just give me a second.”

Lor’themar did not ask or speak more as he went to check the cupboard close to the sink. “Now, let’s find something for that nose of yours first.” As an old cadet and a friend of Sylvanas, he had been over many times. “Ah, there it is!” He reached inside and closed the storage again. He then proceeded to fold whatever he was holding out of her view, a faint snapping sound echoing before he turned around. “Put this on your nose.” He said while holding a folded cloth towards her.

Sylvanas eyed the cloth with distaste. The blow to her pride almost hurt more than her face did.

“It will swell if you don’t.” Lor’themar swayed the cloth, seeing how Sylvanas’ eyes for a moment made cross-eyed look before closing them. She quickly snatched it out of his hand. As her hand moved away from her face she revealed a faint taint of a bruise on her cheek and her an unmistakably red nose bridge. Movement from the inner sanctuary of the house was heard, it made Sylvanas’ shoulders stiffened, and she sneered at whatever god that had cursed her.

“I thought I hea- What happened!” Vereesa stopped as she came into the kitchen. She rushed over to her sister who was holding the cloth over her nose.

“Just some mishap during practice,” Sylvanas muttered. They made too much fuss over nothing. She felt a faint headache already prodding her last nerves.

Vereesa looked at Lor'themar, worry written all over her face. “Tis’ as she says. We got a bit too... overenthusiastic in our training.” He and Sylvanas exchanged a swift look, trying to not say too much. “It was just a small hit to the face. Nothing our captain here couldn’t take with her head.”

Lor’themar knew by the glower he received meant he would get his due once his captain was better. But there were moments one had to enjoy the little things when they could, and seeing the proud captain Windrunner being fussed over was one of them.

Sylvanas for her part did not stop glaring at him. If she would not know it better she may say he had just called her thick-headed right out, without saying it. “Thank you for your help, Theron.” She growled at the smiling merman, watching the fear enter his eyes for a moment with great amusement. 

One knew when they had overstayed their welcome. Lor’themar took it with a smile, knowing how Sylvanas could become. “I see that you are now in good hands Captain. Don’t worry about the squad, I’ll make them swim some extra rounds ‘till your back.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Sylvanas replied, moving the cool cloth a bit. Her nose was still throbbing, same as her cheek, but it was already getting better. Now if only this damned dizziness would just leave her. Veressa escorted Lor’themar to the door, while Sylvanas took that short moment of peace to put her forehead onto the table.

Just before Vereesa returned Sylvanas sat up straight again, yearning for the table soon again. She closed her eyes as another wave of dizziness took over her.

“Want me to go get Alleria?” Vereesa asked, her face twisting up in concern. She was nervously biting her lower lip.

“Get rid of that thought immediately, she would go crazy and be all over me for nothing.” Sylvanas huffed, not taking the cloth off but opening her eyes and side-eyeing her sister who still floated close to her, unsure. She gave her a crooked smile. “And stop looking at me like that, this is not the first time you’ve seen me come home with some bruises.”

Vereesa tried to smile, but it looked rather forced. “I-I know, but… I guess I’m just worried… I should get you something for your head. You look like you’re in some pain.”

Sylvanas wanted to tell her off but her sister had already left the room. The similarity between Vereesa and Alleria was uncanny sometimes. When she opened her eyes again, Vereesa was back again. Sylvanas noted how silent her little sister could be when she wanted. 

With the iced cloth on her face and the medication against the pain, Sylvanas excused herself to rest for a moment. In the bedroom she did not steer to her own nest, rather to the closed door. It was a habit of hers as much as her sisters to go into their parents' room and lay in their nest. It was also a lot bigger too. The pain had lessened but her head still felt too light, and there was... an odd itching in her side. I shouldn’t have skipped breakfast this morning she thought, but her stomach simply had not agreed then.

Sylvanas simply laid in the nest which once had belonged to her parents, the soft material of the cloth in the big shell cool next to her hot scales. The cooling cloth for her nose laying on the stand for now. It had taken a moment in her drowsy state before she felt a concerned gaze burn into her back. “Little fin, come here and drilling holes in my back.” She murmured without moving.

A small movement next to her let her know Vereesa had, as she predicted, joined her. It felt familiar and comforting and though she might not show it often, she truly was thankful for the company. She would only rest a little, then go back out to her squadron, she thought to herself. Sylvanas drifted off into a dreamless sleep with her little sister’s warmth spreading on her back.

\- some time later -

Sylvanas had to practically force her eyes open, her body felt heavy. She hardly remembered the last time was she felt this bad.

“Finally awake?” A cool hand moved on her forehead. “You’re running a bit high there. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got chewed by a whale and spit out.” Sylvanas half-joked, sighing tiredly. She almost asked her sister to not remove her hand while fighting with herself to not just go back to sleep. Leave it to her to get sick now. “Shouldn’t you be out working?”

Alleria put an iced cloth on Sylvanas forehead, her eyes already closing again. “Veressa got worried when she couldn’t wake you up, so she got me.”

“Told her there was no need.” Sylvanas drowsily murmured, eyes closed.

Alleria brushed some loose strands out of Sylvanas’ face, worry written all over her own. After a moment she decided to get a healer if Sylvanas’ condition would not improve in the next few hours. As she looked up she found Vereesa floating at the entrance to the room. Careful to not wake her sleeping sister up, she left Sylvanas’ side and swam over to Vereesa, taking her with her outside.

\- - -

 

When Sylvanas woke up a second time she finally felt somewhat better. Everything was dark in the room, the only light coming from the hole where the light from a lamp outside their house shone faintly in. Turning around she found Vereesa sleeping with her, cuddled on her side. A blanket of weaved of sea-grass had been put over both of them.

“She didn't want to leave you alone.” Sylvanas turned her gaze to the door, looking at the glowing yellow eyes that were watching her. She had to blink for a moment to dispel the illusion of seeing someone there, who was long gone. It was Alleria with a coral cup in her hands. Carefully she set up without waking her little sister.

“How long was I out?” Now that Sylvanas thought about it, she had no idea what time of the day it actually was. She watched Alleria swam closer. 

“A few hours.” The cup was placed in Sylvanas’ hand and Alleria turned the small lamp on the nightstand on. Sylvanas kept herself from cursing at the sudden brightness, her face turned away from the light and her eyes squeezed close all the while Vereesa kept asleep. 

Alleria took her sisters chin between her fingers, as soon as Sylvanas had turned her face back to her. She turned Sylvanas face slightly from one side to the next. “You’re still too pale. Healer Alestus will come here in the morning and take a look at you.” The hold on Sylvanas’ chin drew stronger as Sylvanas’ ears flattened against her head. Clear disapproval written all over her face, Alleria did not back down. “This is not for discussion Sylvanas. Do you understand?”

Sylvanas drew back and Alleria let her go. She growled, showing her fangs at being treated like an unruly child, and her grip on the cup tightened. “Stop treating me as if I am a child. I should decide on my own if I need to see a healer or not.” She sneered in a low voice. “You’re not mum, so stop acting like her.” It was a moment of anger that the words just left her mouth. It may have not been said in a shout or with raised voice but the impact, nonetheless, was strong.

Alleria’s eyes widened. The implication of Sylvanas’ accusation never would’ve crossed her mind. She took a deep breath, reeling in her own short temper. She had to be the voice of reason, she just had to. “Drink something at least, then try to sleep some more. Please.” Without another word, she took off and swam back to the door.

“Alleria…” Sylvanas called after her, her voice heavy with regret, having realized her own mistake.

“Rest and get well soon, sister.” And with that, she left the room.

Her thumb rubbed on the rounded edge of the cup, the content inside reflecting the lamp’s light. To her credit, she did not jump in shock when Veressa suddenly spoke up. “Did you two fight?”

Sylvanas moved the cup to her lips, taking a first gulp of the rather thick, cream-like drink. Her stomach started to cramp, making it a rather unpleasant experience but she refused to let it stop her. Licking her lips, Sylvanas looked down at Vereesa who had her eyes only half open watching her. She gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry little fin, it’s nothing.”

“I don’t like it when you two fight.” In that moment Vereesa did not look at her sister, it was a distant look.

“I know.” Sylvanas pet her sisters head, humming an old lullaby their mother used on them long ago. She could not remember the words, not anymore, but the melody always stayed with her, no matter what. Veressa was fast asleep again and Sylvanas took her cup she had finally emptied, slowly getting up. She swayed for a moment, gritting her teeth.

When she was sure it passed she made her way to find Alleria. As she had guessed, the eldest sibling was sitting in the kitchen in complete darkness, her back towards her. “I’m sorry... for what I said.” Sylvanas winced internally, she really was not the best mermaid conversations such as these.

Shocked, Alleria turned around, not having expected Sylvanas to appear there. She got up quickly, worried but also cautious, it took a moment before she finally spoke up. “It’s okay. You… you were right, I do tend to overreact…” She kept herself a arm length away.

Sylvanas shook her head and quickly regretted it at the burst of sudden dizziness. She swam towards the sink to put her cup in it. “You’re worried, I understand.” She exhaled slowly. Maybe I should have taken it slower, Sylvanas thought as she held herself upright at the sink. Moments of silence passed, as she took deep breaths.

“Sylvanas?”

“I think-” Sylvanas chuckled a bit at her own stupid pride and overconfidence. “I think I may need your help to get back.”

“Damn it, Sylvanas.” Alleria did not waste a moment, being up and by her side in just a moment. Sylvanas leaned on her sister as she felt an arm around her shoulder. “I am not going to scold you,” Alleria said in a low voice while helping her back to the nest. But she burned to do so.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sylvanas kept her eyes closed most of the way, trusting Alleria to bring them both without any trouble back.

\- Next morning -

Like Alleria had said Healer Alestus arrived in the morning to check up on Sylvanas. Neither Sylvanas nor Vereesa were too fond of the healer in their home, it just gave them bad flashbacks of memories. The healer himself gave Sylvanas some herbs to chew on every few hours to fight off the fever. He even checked, to her displeasure, the bruises and scratches from her hunt. Nothing of it looked out of the ordinary.

“Anything else besides the dizziness, disorientation, paleness, and fever?” Healer Alestus asked, his little water wisp taking notes for him. The wisp was floating around, hardly ever staying still.

“No,” Sylvanas replied, sitting in parents nest, her eyes kept on the healer, since the movement of the wisp did not help her dizziness. Those little creatures unnerved her to no end. The paleness of her usual peach colored upper scale skin hadn’t stopped, on the contrary, she’d noticed a slight color change into a pale blue hue.

“Mhm.” At least she managed to convince her sisters to go out. It wouldn’t have done them any good to all be here at home. “Very well, it would appear that you’ve caught some kind of infection from the injuries you got on your recent hunt. Sometimes they need longer to make themselves apparent. To be safe, my wisp will take a sample of your blood and I will check it out at the temple.” He looked her over before taking the notes from the wisp. “You are sure that you do not want to be treated at the temple Lady Windrunner?” He asked in a monotone voice.

The wisp flew to her making Sylvanas stiffen as it landed on her arm. “I am sure.” She had to keep herself from swatting it away as it suddenly stung her. She really did not like wisps.

Healer Alestus paused for a moment from reading over notes the wisp had taken. “When was your last moulting?”

The tips of her ears heated up. “A few months ago.” It was a natural process for every mermaid and merman, but it was a rather personal matter which no one besides family and mates really talked about.

The merman frowned a moment before nodding. “I will also need an extra sample of your scales,” He pointed at a specific area at her hip. It was where she had gotten scratched, though nothing looked off to her. “If that’s okay.”

Sylvanas saw no harm and nodded. Anything if it would help her to finally get better and out of the nest. The wisp was anything else but gentle and she had the feeling it had taken more than one scale from her side. “Is there a reason for this?”

“Just an extra analysis to be sure we do not oversee anything, Lady Windrunner. For now, just take the herbs I gave you. I will get back to you and your sisters as soon as I know more.” Alestus put the notes into his shoulder bag away. “Also, please make sure to send someone in case you feel worse.”

“I will.” He could not be out of the house any sooner in her mind. “Thank you for the visit, Healer Alestus.”

“Do not mention it Lady Windrunner. Speedy recovery and give my greetings to your sisters.” He opened his shoulder bag for his wisp to get back in. The wisp made another fast round around Sylvanas, much to her annoyance, before disappearing into the bag and shutting the lit. “Ah, before I forget, do not move around after taking the herb. They tend to make one rather sluggish and sleepy.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

 

With that, the healer excused himself and finally left her alone. Sylvanas laid back down, lifting her hand and hovered it in front of her eyes. Faintly she could even see the fine blood veins under the skin. This would not do, she could only hope that Healer Alestus soon would tell her he found something to reverse this, whatever she had fallen under. With a tired sigh she reached for one of the boxes he had left on the nightstand, taking one of the herbs out.

The herb looked like some kind of leaf, pressed together. She absentmindedly took the herb in her mouth. The texture was rather rough against her tongue and for the moment she did not think much of it. She started chewing like she was instructed to. 

After a moment Sylvanas eyes widened, her hand cupping her mouth quickly. What for a foul taste! If she didn't feel sick already before, this herb’s unique taste alone would have gotten the job done just fine. Her own pride kept her from just spitting it and so she just swallowed it as fast as she could, gagging on it. She could only hope that her stomach did not decide for it to go a different direction.

Thankfully Alleria had been thoughtful enough to put a cup of the cream-like drink on the nightstand. It helped to wash the taste more or less away. Her free hand went to her hip where the wisp had taken some scales away. When she took her hand away from it she noticed a loose scale which she pulled away without trouble. She shrugged it off as having been from the rough mistreatment. After putting the cup away again she turned on her side and pulled the blanket up under her chin, deciding to get some more rest. She had to get better after all, not that she didn’t trust Lor’themar. It was just unseen to not be out on the field. 

\- 2 days later -

2 days had seemingly passed in a blur to Sylvanas’ mind as she cleaned her face over the basin in their refresh room. She had yet to hear back from Healer Alestus. Her sisters had taken turns to make sure to now and then check up on her. If it wouldn't be for either Vereesa or Alleria to make sure to wake her up and to eat, she probably would simply sleep the days away. The herbs she had to take had been stronger than she had expected but as long as they helped she would not say anything. She simply made sure to take them while her sisters were not with her.

Sylvanas felt better already, she could move without feeling a constant shift to her navigation or the need to use the wall to move around, and even the dizziness was gone. Maybe she would speak with Healer Alestus, so she could finally return to her squadron instead of wasting away in her parents' nest. While she leaned on the basin she looked at her hands and scowled in disgust. Her skin was still a pale shade of blue and the scales on her fin had started to lose their shine. She would have to do something about that before she could go outside again. She took a deep breath before looking at her own reflection in the mirror. It was first time she got a real look at herself. Her whole body froze up for a moment. How could no one have told her?

Sylvanas’ hand moved up where her right eye was. She blinked a few times but nothing changed on what she saw. The golden glow of her eyes was gone. How could that be? She drew closer, the color of her eyes... They too had somehow changed. They were a deep red. Fear and confusion grabbed her as her own reflection study. But it was hardly the only thing she started to notice. Even her blond hair had forsaken it once brilliant shine as if somewhere she had cleaned out all its color and all that was left was a faint resemblance of its former look.

Sylvanas slowly sank to the ground, her hand going over her scaled fin. She felt her own hands shake as she peeled a loose part of moulted old skin away. Angry tears were running down her eyes at what she found underneath.

\- -

Someone knocked on the door of the refresh room, calling for her.

“Sis, is everything alright?” It was Vereesa.

“Give me a moment,” Sylvanas called back, rubbing her eyes angrily. The floor in front of her was littered with her molded skin of her fin tail. She kept her eyes away from her own fin, the less she looked at it the better it was. Whatever this was… it was just a nightmare. She would wake up soon and everything would be okay. Sylvanas busied herself with cleaning quickly and throwing the dead skin into the bin. Part of her wondered if she would not be able to simply stay inside until…

Until what, exactly? A moment she froze, looking at nothing in particular.

As Sylvanas opened the door she found Vereesa as expected already waiting. The young mermaid looked at her, shock clear in her eyes as they wandered from head to fin. “Your-”

“I know, I know.” Sylvanas interrupted her harshly, her quills nearly turning red in agitation. She took a calming breath. She reminded herself of who she was speaking to, that this was no one's fault at all. Apologetic she looked at Vereesa who was frozen at her sister’s harsh rebuke. “I’m sorry. Just do not say it.”

Vereesa’s eyes moved uncertain from her fin to her eyes, but she nodded. Whatever it was in understanding or simply to agree on her wishes, Sylvanas could not tell.

“I got us something to eat.” Vereesa’s voice meekly explained, still unsure. “Do you feel good enough for some food?”

“I do.” Sylvanas put her own forehead on Vereesas. “I may not look like it but I do feel a lot better.” She gave her a reassuring smile, looking into her little sister's eyes. She could tell that the worry was still eating her up.

Veressa hugged her tight. “I worry for you.” She mumbled into Sylvanas neck, her body slightly trembling when her hug was returned.

“Shh, little fin. All will be fine, you will see. Besides-” Grinning from ear to ear Sylvanas gave her a toothy smile. “It takes more than that to bring a Windrunner down.” She may not like it, but it was in no way a reason to be down.

Chuckling, the silver-haired mermaid shook her head. “You’re right.”

Taking her sister’s face into her hands, she studied her face. They only had each other here, it was only the three of them. Her thumb brushed the single tear away which had slipped down Vereesa’s cheek. “Of course I’m right. Remember, I am your older sister.” Vereesa had always looked up to her two sisters, but it was Sylvanas she tried to imitate the most. “Now let’s go eat something, I actually do feel quite hungry.”

Veressa put her arm around Sylvanas waist while having her sisters around her shoulder as the two swam together to the kitchen. Sylvanas gave her a small peck on her head before settling down at the table. She made sure to give Vereesa an encouraging smile whenever she noticed her look.

\- some time later -

“Girls?” Alleria called from the entrance of their home.

“We’re in the kitchen!” Vereesa called out, she and Sylvanas just having shared some old fond memory of a time they had gone together out for a scouting hunt. Vereesa was beaming with joy when her sister suggested a repeat of the said hunt. The two heard movement towards the kitchen, expecting to see Alleria coming into view. To their surprise, she was not alone, but instead having Lor’themar and Healer Alestus with her.

“Now this seems to be getting a bit crowded.” Sylvanas joked. A somewhat foreboding feeling made itself known in her gut. The looks she received were mixed, but expected, disturbing shock and even fear.

“Vereesa, could you please come with me for a moment?” Alleria only looked at Vereesa, avoiding Sylvanas’ gaze. Sylvanas, however, did not leave her sisters out of her sight. 

Confused but dutiful Vereesa got up and swam to her sister, looking a moment back to Sylvanas who gave her a small smile shrugging as to indicate that she herself had no idea what was going on. Moments later both of them were out of sight, disappearing somewhere in the back of the Windrunner home. Sylvanas shoulders tensed at being left alone with the mermen without further explanations.

“So, since you are here now,” She looked at Healer Alestus. “Did you find out what is going on with me?” She asked casual.

Sylvanas noticed that Lor’themar could not look into her eyes. The two mermen parted to make room for another merman who had stayed in the back till now. The mermans hair was golden like and the glow of his eyes far more prominent from any other Sylvanas had ever seen. His ruby scale colored tail unmistakable. “So this is it.” His voice droned as he swam into the room.

Sylvanas eyes opened wide at recognizing who had come into their home. Bowing in respect. “Patriarch Sunstrider.” She greeted, never having been in his presence so close, even though it could be felt all over the covens home.

The patriarch circled her, he clucked distasteful. Sylvanas did not dare to raise her head, waiting for the leader of the sun coven to allow it. The Windrunner household not being high enough in status to even close to the palace of the patriarchs. 

“There is no cure.” The patriarch stated.

“None we know off.” Healer Alestus stated.

“Is it contiguous?” Patriarch Sunstrider asked. Like an object Sylvanas stayed still, part of her wanting to look around, reply and demand what was going on. But that was not her place, not how she had been raised. For her position in the coven did not allow such act of standing.

“None showed sign of it. The other two and myself did come up negative after some blood tests.” The healer farther explained.

“But it is not a guarantee that it could spread?”

There was a pregnant pause before Healer Alestus answered, more uncertain this time. “We do not know enough at-.” He stopped explaining by the look the patriarch gave him. “It is unclear.”

“What is the law of our coven regarding such dangers captain Theron.” Captain? As she tried to look up just for a moment, golden arcane magic grabbed her entire being and she sank to the ground unable to even make a single sound. It nearly choked her. “Know your place.” Patriarch scolded. She felt like burning up. As sudden as the arcane had come as sudden it was away and she could breathe again.

“To keep the coven save the danger must be-dealt with... swiftly.” Lor’themar answered the patriarchs inquiry. Sylvanas felt herself pale at these words.

Nodding the patriarch looked down at the kneeling Sylvanas. “Get it far away from here, and make sure that our law is uphold.” He looked at Lor’themar. “For the sun coven will prevail.”

The other two merman put their fist against their left chest bowing. “For the sun coven.” They said in union.

The ruler of their coven swam away. At the entrance to the kitchen however he stopped. As if just now remembering he looked back. “I thank you and Lady Sun for coming to me with this information Captain Theron.” Patriarch Sunstrider looked at Sylvanas as if he simply could erase her right there already. “It was the right thing to do.”

Sylvanas stomach cramped painfully and a deep wound opened itself inside her. It was as if she was suffocating on the surface without any water to reach. As the ruler of the sun coven finally left a heavy weight seemed to be lift from her body making her be able to move finally again. She looked up seeing Lor’themar, no, captain Theron pitiful looking down at her. He could still not look into her eyes, anger raised inside her. He was wearing the golden shoulder stripes on his right arm, the same she usually wore.

Just as she was about to say something more mermen entered her home. Guards of the moon palace. Sylvanas quills turned red in warning hue quivering, her features feral. She would not let them take her wherever and dispose of her just like that. Her nails grew to claws, her eyes glowing brightly red. “Stay away!” She snarled at them.

“Sylvanas please, you have to calm down.” Lor’themar spoke trying to get close, he finally did look into her eyes.

Sylvanas agitation was like a domino effect for others. Already the guards own quills started to change their color, but as they had been trained to keep calm they kept their stance. Lor’themar and healer Alestus having mostly undergone a change already. As Sylvanas tried to swim back to widen the space between them all, they swarmed her in a flash. From one moment to the next she was pressed against the ground of her own home, strong and rough hands were holding her down. She snarled, her tail even managing to hit one of them. But it was a fight she could not win. Overpowered by cheer numbers and strength. They finally bound her hands painfully on her back together. Roughly they lifted her up from the ground and escorted her to the hall. 

As Sylvanas turned around she could see at the opposite end of the hall the door to the sleep area open, her eldest sister sister back clearly in view. It broke in her. Fear and pure panic made her call out, shouting. “ALLERIA!” She felt her own throat scratching from the shout but she did not care, struggling against the hold. They always helped each other whenever one sister called. The door of the sleeping room was closed. Why? Tears left her eyes, this could not be real. This was just a simple nightmare. They would not leave another behind. “ALLERIA, VEREESA!! DAMMIT!! Help me…” No matter how much she called her names no one rushed out, no one came to her. 

“Make her quiet!” One of the guards growled to the healer.

Sylvanas saw Wisp from Healer Alestus flying towards her, touching her forehead where it stayed attached. Her own emotion suddenly calmed, this was wrong, in many levels. Her own will to fight gone, just a blank calmness. She could not speak.

Even as she was finally out of her own home, her throat burned from shouting. ‘Why aren't you helping?’ She thought, a faint metallic taste in her mouth. The Wisp may taken away her will to fight but it did not erase the pain from her.

The guards flanking her from all side. No one of the mer-people seemed to react to the guards and their escort, avoiding them. Wherever Sylvanas looked she saw gazes avoided. How often she herself had seen the guards go along the coven together wondering what they did, but never questioning it.

\- - -

They swam for several miles till the edge of the sun border. “We are here.” Lor’themar announced. Sylvanas was pushed down on the ground once again her tail folded under her. “There was no other option I hope you understand my friend.”

“...” The wisp still had her in its control, and so her reply was silence and the blank stare ahead.

Lor’themar looked around, each guard nodded before turning around and leaving. It was only the two of them in the end. Lor’themar kept at her back, out of her sight and so Sylvanas had no idea what he was doing. 

Lor’themar took a rune stone from his belt bag he noticed Sylvanas stiffening, awaiting her fate. The Wisp basically keeping her trapped in a state of mental torture where all she could do was wait and do nothing.

Lor’themar placed the rune stone at her left shoulder. “Wisp keep her...” His words grew quieter. “-still.” He ordered while speaking the required phrase for the rune to speak. 

Sylvanas eyes opened wide in agony. But neither voice nor body reacted, only tears and the pain in her eyes telling the tale of what she had to endure. Spider Web like lines rushed along the scaled skin forming slowly what looked like a broken sun, scratched off with three marks.

The symbol of banishment. 

Moments later Lor’themar took the stone away, he could taste it in the water, the burned skin and flesh. His eyes avoided the sight of it. A mark he had given her. He replaced the stone with his knife and freed Sylvanas hands. 

As Lor’themar spoke, his voice kept steady, his hands holding tight the knife, he had used to free her. “As per law you are found guilty of being a danger to your coven. To uphold the safety of all you are hereby banished and marked. If you attempt to cross the border you will suffer for it.” He took a deep breath. “The sun coven must prevail.” Stiffly Sylvanas body moved up. “We are all losing something today… a good member of the coven, a friend and a sister, a home… Go and do not look back... They will be safe, I swear to you that.”  
“Wisp get her far away from her and then return.” He ordered before turning away and swimming back towards the coven.

Sylvanas felt herself swim forward, over the border, into the unknown open. She had never left the border of her home. Never even dreamed of it. Once the wisp found the distance far enough it finally released her from its grasp. Sylvanas tumbled down some before she could catch herself. Her hand instinctively went to her left shoulder. The burning pain still vivid rushing through her. She turned around but the wisp had already disappeared. Her own orientation just did not come to her. Alone and forsaken Sylvanas did not know what or where to go. The current felt wrong and unfamiliar, nothing to orientate herself on.

Lor’themar should have killed her. Her heart was beating fast. A mermaid without a coven and marked was as good as dead anyway. He should have, they both had grown up with stories of what would happen to whose without anywhere to go.

The sudden maelstrom came at her out of the blue, having noticed too late the signs of it here in the open. Hardly time to catch her bearing she tried to swim with the stream and find a opening to get away. The last thing Sylvanas remembers is a hit from something against the back of her head before everything turns dark and she is taken farther away towards the unknown part of the ocean.

Chapter 1 end.


End file.
